


Numa Numa

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, ereriweek2015, no-name!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven little stories in seven days for the one power-couple of two beautiful souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Summer Air Aches

**Author's Note:**

> will add appropriate tags as i go. didnt know what to put for the title and i was listening to Dragostea Din Tei so, there we have it (will change it when i think of something better).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a little self-reflection and intimate confessions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1: pining
> 
> sparkling-sugary fluff, pining!levi, modern-au, 1300w

Remember the day when we took a joyride on my bike down the valley? Yelled “FUCK IT” to the world and wailed like monkeys high on banana bread through the twists and turns of our small-town neighbourhood. Well, you did. I listened. You were loud enough for the both of us. Always hollering, professing your mind at any given time. The voice for this small group of two.

(Dangerous in certain situations because I always have to pull your ass out before fist-fights turn to hospital visits; and don’t think I don’t know how you like me getting riled over that)

But damn right you were. It was exhilarating. Felt the afternoon breeze whiz past me, the wind rushing into my ears and burying the sound of your bright laughter. Not a care in the world, didn’t matter if we were going too fast and slightly out of control on the wobbly bike. You trusted me, believed with that spirited little heart that I had full control in where we were going.

That I had direction. That I knew.

When in fact, even I sometimes couldn’t steer clear of the bumps and cracks laid on the path before us.

Didn’t see that one coming, and we tumbled down and over to the bottom of the hill.

You were okay—that bell-like hilarity breaking the silence and it was so full of life. Deep, warm, and jovial—an overflow of energy that was more than enough to always keep me going. How did you do it? Spark fireworks in my stomach and kept my blood pumping faster than usual?

And when you lied on the field, taking a moment to rest, I followed. Not because I was tired—fuck no, never tired around you (it’s funny because you suck every bit of strength out of me yet I still have enough power to keep up with your fiery temper)—but because I wanted to see everything the same way you used to see them. With colour, with vigour, wonder and life.

“Is it a good day, Levi?” You asked and I made a grunting sound.

You must’ve been disappointed. I admit: those kind of questions pull me back. Always a reminder how I fucked up and wished it was me who went looking for the drain-cleaner that was prone to tip over the edge and spill. On some nights, your silent screams haunted my sleep. Were you holding back, or was the burn in your eyes so unbearable that you couldn’t get anything out? The one time you’ve lost your voice…

Hey, Eren.

Is the world still as beautiful as you’ve seen it before?

What’s it like in the dark?

How the fuck can you still trust me when I ripped away the one thing you treasured so much? The luster of your green irises gone, now this olive muddiness stands in place.

And when I took too long to answer, you turned your head towards me. I was this close to brush away your bangs that fell over. Just a little more and we would’ve been nose to nose, forehead to forehead. (I’d love that. You wouldn’t.) Then you had to go and pull that god forsaken pout and huffed your little huff and demanded me to respond, “you fruit.”

I scoffed. “Fruit? That the best you can do?”

You ignored me and let out a satisfied sigh, like you’ve tasted the sweet summer air. “I bet it’s sunshine and clear blue skies.”

“It’s sunset, you dunce.”

You gave me a playful slap on the knee. It tingled at the contact; was it meant to hurt? Then you went on about time and the weather and my inability to provide you a clear picture. It was getting dark anyway, I told you that and you had to hit me again. At least now, we would both be blind to light. Brought me some relief to know I was really seeing what you were during the day.

And this whole time, I was close. You don’t realise how damn beautiful you were—and I don’t fling that word around like nothing. I was close enough to cover my hand over yours, shuffle over to touch shoulder to shoulder. Maybe get on my elbow and lean in, this close enough to be able to smell the musky sweat creeping down your temple.

You laid motionless—I think you fell asleep. That slow, steady rise and fall of your chest was what tipped me. You break my heart, you know that? Not going to be that friendship-breaking crackhead though and admit it because you seem to develop this odd admiration and an invincible image of me when I crumble like egg-shells under your animated steps. I fall apart. I crave, I desire. I ached to keep lingering on your soft, cool skin I moved to brush off a leaf on your face.

It was an excuse, an opportunity for me to get even closer. There was a leaf that fell on you and I had to get rid of it. Damn annoying leaf. But I heard your breathing and the leaf wasn’t so irritating anymore. I let it rest on you for a bit longer, covering your eye and I should piss over myself for worrying because you wouldn’t be able to see me lean down anyway. (Blame—guilt) Your lips were parted.

So fucking vulnerable.

A walking contradiction, you are. Damn fucking stubborn as a mule with a temper to match no other, yet a stumbling fool who had no awareness of how innocent, susceptible you are.

Then you stirred, swallowed an unconscious breath of air and let out a broken groan. Comfortable fellow, weren’t you? That little act you pulled had me muted, blinded, unnerved. How tight could a chest feel before even air would not be enough to replenish this set of lungs? How loud could a human heart beat before it explodes? I ached, I hurt, I pulled back.

Came this close to a kiss.

My arm was this close to reach over you, pulling you into a half-embrace.

This close to trace the smooth outline curved from the top of your head to the dip of your chin.

I was always close. Never two steps behind but always a step afar.

And while you napped the minutes away, I kneeled beside, head between my arms. My heavy breathing eating away that guilt and shame built up and overtaking my conscious. I would tell you Eren, I decided, someday I would tell you how much of the world—the entire fucking universe with all its stars and planets and black holes—how much of it all you mean to me. ‘Precious’ and ‘beloved’ won’t do. I ache.

I bleed. I breathe.

_Don’t you dare take more away from him. You’ve stolen his sight, don’t you dare strip his freedom and mind. Eren is too kind and giving—_

“Levi?”

I looked up. You were facing me, a tiny curve appearing at the corner of your lips (I wanted to kiss you). You huffed that little huff.

“Why didn’t you kiss me?”

I ached, but in a good way. In a way where my heart was flipping and my mind was spinning and nerves were tingling and my ears were muffling up but I caught your next words.

“When are you going to stop blaming yourself?” You meant it in a rhetoric way, that soft forgiving tone laced in your whisper. It was always there—I just refused to recognize it.

Sneaky little raccoon, you. Slithered your hand to mine and placed the softest touches on my palms. You knew what it did to me. Don’t fucking encourage, Eren.

“Now try again, you fruit.”

I breathed.

 I came closer…and closed in the space between us.

It really was sweet summer air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned how difficult it is to write levi in 1st pov? hmm.. thanks for reading!


	2. Mislead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs a decent job this summer, but he’ll have to endure a rather ridiculous interview before landing said job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: summery job
> 
> comedy, modern-au, 2700w

To say Eren was desperate for some cash would be an understatement.

They had been planning for a small road-trip near the end of summer break and Eren was much excited until he realized that crap, his funds were running a bit low. Jean jested in how Eren chose to be a fat cow, wasting all his money on food but he was only following his mother’s orders. Never hold back when it comes to eating.

Either way, he needed to save up. Fast.

An entire afternoon was spent searching for jobs: one or two months’ labour work for a lowly student like Eren. Waitor, janitor, babysitter, tutor (although his natural teaching abilities weren’t as up-to-par with Armin’s patience)—he looked through it all. He did quick calculations in his head: minimum wage for a two month at most…almost there but still not reaching the bottom-line. Two jobs would definitely be enough, and Eren was about to go with that option until he decided to amuse himself with CraigsList.

Never hurt to try.

And the first hit he got was one that caught his eye immediately.

**Urgent – Babysitter Required  
** _For the month of July. Monday to Sunday from 8:00AM to 10:00PM. Must be over 18, non-smoker, male preferred, competent with animals. Transportation provided. Two-interview process: phone then face-to-face. Background check completed and verified by MDP officials. Rate: $18/hour, no negotiations. Call: 999-969-6666_

Eren was sold on the eighteen dollars. He could say he had a fondness for children as well; sometimes he’d go over to Marco’s place and look after his little brother when the older had a dinner-date. Granted, the kid may have had more sweets than allowed and slept later than usual, but he was adored by the young and trusted by the old. He wasn’t quite sure what ‘competent’ meant by the poster’s standards and what would he ever need transportation for?

All shall be answered soon, he concluded, dialing in the phone number. If this was some joke ad, at least he indulged in their little entertainment.

“Ackerman.”

A male voice, sharp and curt, and made Eren feel obliged to talk in the same way. “Err, hello! I’m calling about your babysitter ad posted on Craigtlist. Are you still looking?”

“Legal name?”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“I need your legal name. Age, address, and the school you’re currently attending.”

He chortled at the brazen request. Guy sure didn’t like small talk, did he? “Whoa there, slow down please. I’m not going to give my address to some random stranger who might come to my house and murder me in my sleep.”

The man on the other side of the phone was not amused. “Levi Ackerman, 27, 88 Queens Way. Junior architecture at Stantec. Do you need my background check? I can assure you, sneaking into people’s private quarters and smothering them with a pillow is not one of my hobbies. Now I need to know you’re not out for some thrill in cold-blood.”

Eren was at a loss for words. He took a moment to compose himself and brush off the last of his hilarity. Of course; this was about the man’s kid, no doubt he would question Eren’s legitimacy. He gave a quick apology before revealing his information.

“Hold up, you’re in high school?”

“I just graduated. Let me correct that, I’m going to Maria Institute in the fall—”

“You’re 18. The ad said ‘over 18’, not ’18 _and_ over’.”

“I know what it said,” snapped Eren, blowing a little fuse there. Something about this Levi’s haughty tone lit sparks to his temper. “Age is but a number, you can’t judge me by a number. I’m hard-working, I’m reliable, and I learn quickly. ”

“Oh? And how can I know you’re capable and trustworthy enough?”

“That’s why we’re having this conversation, aren’t we?” Eren asserted. “So you can interview me and judge for yourself if I make the cut.”

“Awfully presumptuous, are we?”

“Confident,” he corrected, relieved to hear a little amusement in the man’s voice. This was the time to bring out his qualities and shine before Levi dubbed him a worthless pumpkin. “W-well, pretty much. I mean, I’m very good with kids. Have experience in taking care of them if you count babysitting a friend’s little brother. And I’m clean! I can bring over a background check if you really need it.”

“And how good are you with animals?”

“Don’t have any problems with animals…except lemurs. They freak me out.” He stopped himself before muttering apologetically. “In a good way…like, they’re furry and cute I guess…I hope you don’t have a pet lemur.”

“Fortunately for you, I don’t.”

Levi went on with basic questions: the ‘tell me about yourself’, ‘what do you do on your free time’, ‘what do you think are your qualities’, ‘what makes you fit for this job’. Eren came all but prepared, answering every question with smooth finality. His interviewer’s lack of response rather gave him a confidence boost and a sense of comfort. But just when he thought things were going well, Levi surprised him with the more obscure inquiries.

“How are you with time?”

“I’m..good? If you mean punctuality, I’m usually five minutes early.”

“And you’re strict on everything you do?”

Eren hesitated on that part. He’d be lying if he were to say that was true. Having his own pace did him better than doing things step by step, second by the second.

“Err, no?”

“Describe the current condition of your bed.”

Eren stole a quick glance at his room. He’d like to call it ‘ordered chaos’; it sure was a little mess but he knew where everything was. That counted as something, right? Though a worried look to his bed made Eren hope that Levi would at least appreciate his honesty.

“Didn’t make my bed. Pikachu’s sitting on my pillow though, watching me.” He made a throaty noise. “It’s looking at me with reprimanding eyes. ‘You should be ashamed of yourself’, it’s saying.”

“You should be,” Levi said but when on to ask, “Toilet seat: up or down?”

“I close the lid actually, mom got me in the habit of doing that.”

“Toilet paper: scrunched up or folded?”

Now that was a peculiar one. Was it even appropriate for an interview? It was turning more into a personal interrogation.

“Sorry, I don’t follow.”

“When you need to wipe your ass clean of residue after you take a nice long crap, do you grab a bunch of toilet paper into a ball or do you fold it into a rectangle?”

Eren kept silent. He thought real hard on this, no sarcasm here. He recalled the last time he went through a sitting. Sounded like an easy, straightforward question but the thing was: “I don’t…really pay attention to that stuff.”

“Ball or rectangle, Eren, ball or rectangle?”

“I mean on the side note, that’s rather an intimate question. If you want to get up and personal with my washroom habits, you’re all the more welcome to sit in with me next time, granted I get the job,” Eren chortled. “But if you’re worried how I might influence your kid’s waste-management habits, not to worry.

Levi sighed. “Just answer th—”

“I fold,” reassured Eren. “I also fold my own laundry and my sisters. That stuff keeps me calm. Doing the dishes don’t, but a guy must do what a guy must do to keep his place in the house. Showers every day, I brush my teeth three times a day and yes, I floss. I sleep late but I’ll make sure your kid doesn’t. And if you _must_ know, I masturbate with my—”

“That’s enough.”

“You don’t want to know how often I change my boxers?”

“Unnecessary.”

A grin creeped up along Eren’s lips, an odd satisfaction in place. By now, he was pretty sure his chances were falling close to zero so might as well make this call the best of it. Eren had never come across such a particular person like Levi and while his interrogation came off as a little kooky, admittedly it was entertaining.

“Well then, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Ackerman,” said Eren. “Thanks for giving me your time and I wish you damn good luck on finding a babysitter because, phew, you carry some high standards.”

“You don’t want the job?”

Eren held his phone tightly. “Excuse me?”

“You’ll do. I’ll need to meet with you for a final evaluation, unless you don’t want the job.”

It took a long moment for Eren to turn his mind around and register that he had in fact gained this difficult man’s approval. He shot off the wall he had previously so casually leaned against on and cleared his throat, all thoughts of amusement flew out his head.

“Y-yes! I do! Sorry, I got sidetracked there. I didn’t mean to go off inappropriately like that, I assure you, I carry myself with total professionalism and—”

Levi told him to relax with a tone of mirth. They arranged a date and time to meet for the second interview: the coming weekend at noon sharp. It would be a long commute to Levi’s place but Eren had never been to that side of town, where the city’s financial and tech companies were headquartered. Levi had to be a very successful time in his current time and a swell of respect rose inside Eren. Even if the interview turned out to be a total flop, he would have a nice adventure down there.

“And out of extra precaution,” Levi added before he ended the call. “How often _do_ you change?”

.-.-.-.

Eren hoped Levi wouldn’t have some sort of disdained picture of him after that call. He’d like to call himself a decently clean person (note here, clean and tidy were synonymic but not identical). Changing his underwear every other day wasn’t so bad—Armin confirmed it. His friend did ask why Eren had to disclose such personal information for a job interview and Eren brushed it off with the fact that his future boss was a clean-freak.

He did have his reasons, Eren reckoned.

He craned his neck and peered up at the condominium towering over him. Thirty-nine floors was a long way up and he bet the view must be out of this world. He stood with his jaw opened in awe long enough for minutes to pass until a familiar voice greeted him.

“Five minutes early, not bad kid.”

Levi was…

Levi was short.

Granted, the few pictures Eren had found on the internet could do nothing to distinguish his height and he had to admit, those 2D images were nothing compared to the real thing. Captured none of the calm poise the black-haired man carried himself with, the serene air that commanded attention and respect from those around him. Google Image results did stay true to his poker-face, emotions vacant his guarded grey eyes.

Eren stuck his hand out in formal greeting. He was expecting a firm handshake, coming from a person of strict discipline and order; instead, he was thrown off by Levi’s scrutinizing of his hand and his inquiry, “that the one you masturbate with?” He sputtered a pardon, following after the older man into the building.

Levi’s place was…for the lack of a better word: bland. Dull. High-class yes, this was no cheap establishment. A modern design with that minimalistic theme going on that was trending nowadays, state-of-the-art technology, and Eren bet this was some top-quality black marble flooring.

Everything was…silver. Too grey, black, and white. Save for the blue skies that shone through the windows, there was nothing else that added colour to this dreary place. Eren wondered if anyone living here would get a little bored.

“To think I’d allow some pretty boy to look after this,” Levi murmured and Eren blushed at his blunt statement. It was nothing to the other though, as if merely stating a true fact. “Papers?”

Eren dug out the piece of paper that declared him a safe citizen with no criminal background. Sitting down on the (surprise surprise) black couch, he waited patiently for Levi to look it over. The latter offered him a cup of tea or coffee, to which Eren refused and settled to look around.

There was another word Eren liked to add to the description and that was impersonal. All stainless steel and glass furniture but no décor to narrate what sort of person Levi was (maybe the guy had an inexplicable passion for stainless steel?). Personal belongings were nowhere to be seen and not one single photograph was put on display. Even though the condo was open and spacious, Eren couldn’t help but feel a little stuffy and confined.

Eren had no real experiences with children, but this was not exactly a warm, family-friendly place.

Levi sat down across from him, unmoving eyes on Eren with such an intensity that made the brunet almost want to look elsewhere. Almost. Levi sighed, running a hand through his black tresses.

“I don’t usually hire strangers I meet off the bat, but this came up last minute and I need urgent help,” explained Levi with a scowling twitch of his nose. “I need someone reliable, responsible, who can follow instructions, and have some integrity in their blood.”

Curious Eren asked before his brain stopped his nosiness. “Don’t you family or friends to help watch over?”

Levi gave a deadpan expression. “The only three people I trust already have their hands full. I have no family save for the little brats who dumped this troublesome thing on my lap in the first place. So I’m going to turn a blind eye on this and say you’re good enough. Are you, Eren?”

The boy nodded fervently. Looking around, he suggested something to try and reassure Levi. “I’m good with kids, cross my heart. Why don’t we meet, and you’ll judge for yourself if I’m okay?”

Levi grunted and muttered Eren to follow him into the guest room. Yet another dull room of grey and white, though in the corner was a rather large red cushion. The black-haired male cursed and started searching around the room.

“Where are you, the stupid bugger.” Levi crouched and reached under the bed, dragging out a small black kitten by its neck. “Told you to stay where you are, dumb fur-ball.”

Eren scoffed. “It’s a cat—you think they’ll listen?”

“That’s why you’re here.”

Green eyes snapped to Levi with utter confusion. “What?!”

Levi arched an eyebrow and tossed the kitten onto the red cushion, throwing it a warning glare. “You’re going to help me take care of this little nasty. My niece one day stopped by and chucked it at me before disappearing for a month. I know nothing about pets, and you claimed having experience with babysitting so here you are.”

“Yeah, with _baby_ sitting. With _children_ , human beings; not cats! I know nothing about cats!”

“Then we’ll learn together,” Levi pointed out with a deadpan face. Eren couldn’t believe this man.

“Hire some professional then!”

“Not going to pay 80 an hour. This is a win-win situation, Eren. It’s damn good money for you.”

Good point.

…

Eren really needed that cash. And—one look at the innocent kitten mewing in her bed—the thing was damn adorable to ignore.

Taking his silence as an affirmative, Levi walked over and picked up a ‘How to Take Care of Your Cat for Dummies’ and opened to the bookmarked page.

“I have a litter set up, water and food bowl in the kitchen. The shit just needs a bath now.” Levi peered up with a suggesting glance towards Eren. “The book states that felines aren’t very fond of water and can be very violent.”

He guessed this was his first day on the job.

And if Armin and Jean asked him how he’d come up with more than enough bucks to lavishly spend for their road trip, Eren was going to say that it took a lot to babysit an incapable thirty year-old scumbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t go as well as i envisioned. i let the dialogue take me wherever and well. at least they’re together.


	3. Here to Fix You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events put Eren in a situation where he has to decide whether to play along or confess that no, he is not supposed to be alone in the same room as No-Name’s vocalist claiming to be his stylist. To be or not to be, that is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: catch me/caught in the act
> 
> no-name!au, comedy, a bit of second-hand embarrassment, modern-au, 3100w

So here’s how it all went down.

A bunch of them landed tickets to No-Name’s concerts and those weren’t just any tickets, but VIP backstage passes. Eren thanked whoever bothered to listen to his prayers up there and vowed that he would show his appreciation by making the best of this event. That said, the gang of misfits were lead backstage during intermission, having the chance to meet the famous band.

It was all fine and dandy until Connie was hit with a bad case of stomach pain, and he was off to find the nearest restroom. Reckoning that food would be close to said restroom, Sasha ran after him. Jean soon became hypnotized by some stage-crew staff and wandered off in search for his mystery girl. They waited until worried Armin decided enough was enough and set off to haul the idiot back. That left Eren standing like a fish out of water outside of No-Name’s dressing room.

Whatever, his peeps would return soon. But then an excited crowd came hurdling at his direction. At the centre of all the attention were the members of No-Name themselves, and Eren’s heart beat just a little faster and chest constricted just a little tighter. Stage staff came from everywhere, managers hollering, bodyguards blocking and pushing the few paparazzi’s that somehow sneaked in past security. In amidst the hurricane of busy-bodies and bantering, Eren was picked by the collar and dragged into the dressing room along with the band members.

“Mike, get out and have some fresh air before you faint from odor overload. Hanji, follow Moblit to the wardrobes—you need an outfit change. Levi, sit down and we’ll have stylist-guy here to fix you up.” The petite but very capable strawberry-blonde threw Eren a quick glance of trust before heading out. “Get new bandages and do something about his hair. Thanks!”

And that was how Eren Jaeger, 20 year-old college student but a total nerd of fifteen when it came to No-Name, ended up alone in their personal dressing room with the one and only Levi, lead vocalist. (Levi Ackerman to be exact, but let’s just ignore the fact that Eren was a closet professional at internet-stalking)

(READMORE)

Several minutes had already passed and the awkward boy was still standing by the door, hands clasped in front of him gingerly. He had prepared a magazine with No-Name on the cover for them to sign and he wondered if it’d be suspicious enough for a stylist to ask for an autograph.

He slapped himself mentally for even considering the idea of pretending to their stylist. This was a mix-up that was put after all the (right) coincidences and there was no way Eren would stoop so low just to get close to Levi ( _the Levi Ackerman_ ). There were rules here, policies. Laws. He’d face dangerous legal consequences, be charged for impersonation (poor stylist, getting hit with a bad case of defamation).

...to be or not to be—that was the real question.

Luckily for Eren, the raven-haired singer answered for him.

“Am I going to sit here the whole night or should I bring another person in to help you ‘fix me up’?”

“No! Sorry, I was...evaluating.” Eren snapped back to reality and his feet moved on their own accord, setting the magazine down on the table. He caught the displeased frown and bit himself for coming up with such a stupid response.

“And how does it look, doc,” Levi bantered. “Reckon we need to perform surgery on this old man?”

“No, you’re perfect.”

Levi pulled a staggered look and Eren faced the ceiling wondering why his mouth decided to pull a fast one on his brain. Was it a whisper? God, he hoped he didn’t say it too loud.

“What was that?”

“I mean, not perfect but close enough,” Eren sputtered. “We’ll need to change your bandages, and...gel your hair and redo your makeup...whatever it needs to be done.”

“You the new guy?”

Eren stiffened, tried to keep his voice calm and steady. “Hmm?”

“The new kid interning under Nanaba,” Levi said. “Lesson one: don’t ever think about putting any of that mouse gel chemical-soaked spray shit in my hair.”

Eren nodded, then squeaked out a yes when he realised Levi couldn’t see him.

“Didn’t catch your name, what was it again?”

“It’s Eren...th.”

“Arynth.”

The brunet laughed it up, hoping he wasn’t sounding a bit shaken up. “Yeah, my mother had a fondness for strange and exotic names.”

“Funny, I swear Nanaba mentioned it was something dull like Timmy or Tommy.”

A stomach flip but Eren quickly picked himself up. “My middle name! That...is my middle name, that I chose for myself because it is less...weird.”

“Hmm.”

He didn’t like that suspicious look on the singer, his thin eyebrows arched in a doubting curve. Determined to be more convincing in his recently-declared role, Eren stepped forth and wiped aside the bangs sticking to Levi’s forehead.

“Right, let’s quickly fix your hair first.”

Sensing no protests, he gingerly combed his hands through Levi’s black tresses. It was a little damp, no doubt from the heat and sweat Levi had to endure under the spotlight. Left-over sweat clung in the corners of his face, displaying how dedicated Levi was to his fans during performance. The first half of the concert flashed through Eren’s mind and he couldn’t help but smile affectionately at his idol.

Completely unaware of the boy’s delight, Levi wore a grimace and commented how disgusting his hair must’ve been. Wet and slick from excessive sweating because the concert hall was too damn small and cramped in every overzealous body. Eren witnessed as Levi grumbled on about the heat and body odour and how the audience shouldn’t put up with this.

It was a little endearing, to see the grumpy man discreetly express his care for his fans. They would tolerate it just to see No-Name, Eren offered and Levi scoffed half-heartedly.

“It’s not one of our best shows,” he said. “This tour is straining and I can hear it from Hanji’s guitar solos.”

Eren shook his head to disagree. “You guys were pretty awesome out there, they loved you! If Hanji mucked up somewhere, I didn’t notice. Mike was always on beat and so cool with his drums and you...you were _amazing_.” A slight giggle came out of his gushing. “Completely commanded the stage, and took the audience to higher places. Your voice is still the same, don’t worry—literally _melted_ in my ears and—”

“Sounds like I’ve got a big fan.”

Eren shut up, trying to calm his pounding heart. Close call there, letting his inner fanboy out. He cleared his throat and spoke in a manner of professionalism, “just...giving you some input. It’s a fantastic show, sir, and I’m sure the second half will be just as good.”

A smirk creeped up on Levi’s face. “Your input is appreciated. I’m expecting another one after the show.”

Eased in mind, Eren shyly added, “A-and, I’m a big fan of you guys... It’s actually still a dream to me, to be working here...touching your hair—I mean.”

“Relax newbie, I’ve experienced worse.”

Choosing to keep silent before any dumb things escaped his mouth, Eren focused on the work in front of him. He softly grazed back his bangs, giving it an edgy comb-over look. He marvelled at the way the course hair fell smoothly under his palm, flinging back into a messy state as Eren continued to comb back and sideways.

He wasn’t aware how close he was leaning into the artist until Eren fluttered his eyes closed and breathed in Levi’s essence. Musky and tinted with a bit of male fragrance. It hiked up his pulse and sparked electric jolts in his nerves. Note to self: Levi’s hair smells amazing.

“Feels weird,” muttered Levi, bringing Eren out of his daze and he quickly snapped his head back. His fingers halted in its paths, realizing how he was more massaging Levi’s scalp than redoing his hair. Not trusting himself to speak intelligently, Eren smoothed out the rest of the black strands and moved on.

“Just trying a new..style,” Eren said, grimacing at his poor attempt of a comb-over. He’d have to admit, it gave Levi a modernized look of edginess. “Alright, let’s change those bandages.”

Carefully removing the safety-pins, he unwrapped the white strip of cloth with an excited smile. It was like opening his birthday present, that tantalizing moment where the tummy bubbled and his nerves were shaking with impatience. Full faces of No-Name’s members were never revealed to the public—their publicity team did a real good job at withholding any paparazzi pictures. Who would’ve thought Eren would be the first to see Levi’s true identity?

But just as he was to pull away the last layer, a thought struck his mind and his hand instinctively pushed the cloth back tightly, prompting a cursing hiss out of Levi.

“Sorry! I just..umm..”

“Break my neck while you’re at it, thank you very much,” amused Levi, scoffing a laugh at Eren’s bumbling.

“I-I’m going to need your eyes closed?”

Levi contemplated. “Why? God forbid I see light again.”

“No, it’s just easier,” alleged Eren, making things up on the spot. “I’m going to do your makeup things.”

Looking unconvinced, Levi gave in and went along. Being cautious and making sure the man wouldn’t lie, Eren slowly peeled away the strip and blew out a relieved sigh to see two narrow eyes shut. With nothing in the way and veiling his visage, Eren stole a moment to admire the plain beauty that was Levi.

Fingers left ghost trails along the edges of his face, tracing down the dip of his sharp jaw. He had a miniscule face, small and defined but every bit of man Levi had professed his image to be. Eren hovered over Levi’s thin lips and moved upwards, tracing along the curve of his nose and arched over his eyebrows. It was a shame the man had his eyes closed; Eren wondered what they looked like when opened. Brown like most people, electrifying blue against his pale skin, or a natural green like Eren’s? This would be the one regret Eren could imagine for the night—not having to see Levi’s eyes.

But what more could he ask for? Never in his life had he imagined to be this close with his idol, a role-model of some sort in the world of music ever since his age of thirteen. Tonight was on a whole new level—being able to stand in front, talk too, and even _touch_ this seemingly untouchable and striking (damn it, too handsome) man.

Eren closed his own eyes and a bubbly grin curved into his lips.

This was more than he could take. Pretty sure his heart was about to burst out any minute now, his nerves were shaking and cooling and his ears were buzzing with giddiness, so loud that he almost didn’t hear Levi calling out. Eren hummed in response, placing the image of Levi’s serene face into a permanent spot in his memories.

“I can feel you breathing on me, punk.”

Eyes snapping open, Eren withdrew in a flash and grabbed the closest thing on the dressing-table. It turned out to be a press-powder and without warning, he began applying foundation on Levi’s very much exposed face. Frowning at how off the colour looked in one area, he added more and tried to smudge the two tones into one.

“Sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren confirmed, although his confidence is decreasing by the second. Honestly there wasn’t any assurance in the beginning but he observed Mikasa’s prep sessions sometimes—knew what the makeup basics were and he’d surf on that thin line of knowledge. Eren took a small brush and swept it gently across Levi’s closed eyelids, watching them flutter from contact and his eyelashes flicker.

That exposed patch of skin...he wanted to—

Kiss it.

Snatched himself back before things would turn for the worst. Eren eyed the many equipment sprawled on the table, figuring out what weapon should next to unleashed on Levi. Did he wear lipstick? Didn’t reckon he did...but curiousity controlled the better of Eren and he dabbed a little red on those thin-lined lips.

“Is that lipstick?”

“No it’s lip-balm. Your lips are dried.”

He amazed himself at how calm he sounded all of a sudden. Perhaps he was having too much fun. Grabbing the roll of white fabric, he quickly wrapped new layers of bandages around Levi and clipped in place. Eren pulled back and silently chuckled at his work. Not clown-like at all—save for the over-applied foundation—but Eren decided that Levi looked damn good with a little colour on his lips.

“Gorgeous.”

Levi sat still for a moment. His silence unnerved Eren a little, with the way they were facing each other and it felt as if Levi was staring straight at him.

“You talking ‘bout me or you?”

Like crashing into a wall, Eren felt a pang against his chest upon hearing Levi’s words. He knew Levi couldn’t see him, but the heated blush relentlessly creeped up to his cheeks. Leaning down, Eren began to wipe off the lipstick, figuring this was going a little too far and he really didn’t want to get in trouble if he was found out.

“You, of course. Mr. Darn-Handsome here,” joked Eren.

Levi scoffed, a small upward curve in the corner of his lips appearing. “Do I hear someone falling for my charms?”

“What charms?”

He really wanted to hear Levi’s response but the next thing he knew, the door sprang open.

“Hi, Levi? I’m Timothy and I’m the intern...under Nanaba...”

Standing straight up in horror, Eren realised what scandalous position (as scandalous the media would call it) they were in—leaned in so close to each other, almost at lip-contact with Eren seeming to hold on Levi’s chin. He whipped around to see the raven-haired man still sitting and very much blinded by the bandages. Impulse was all he needed to get him off his feet and dart out the room. Luckily, the hallway wasn’t so crowded anymore and he quickly slipped past the hustling stage-staff and down to the audience level.

He couldn’t deny the disappointment bubbling inside, wishing their time stretched longer. But all’s well that ends well. Eren had the chance to meet up and personal with Levi. Engaged him in fun conversation, to which Levi willingly participated. He milked out every last bit of joy he could from tonight’s event and that was all the more satisfying.

.-.

Back in the dressing-room, additional personnel have entered after Timothy’s report of an unauthorized person looming about backstage. The rest of No-Name and their manager came back to see Levi calmly taking off his bandages. Puzzled, Hanji asked if the intern had cried wolf.

“No, he really wasn’t one of us. A fan from the concert, guessing he had a backstage pass,” answered Levi in a casual tone. Didn’t steal anything? No photos, blackmail, weapons? “No, he styled my hair. And caked my face.”

Now this was a rather peculiar fan. They’ve had people attempt to rip off their bandages, send them poisoned drinks, or fling themselves at the band members, but never sneak into their dressing-room and style them up. Talk about creepy.

“Why didn’t you stop him? You and I both know what you’re capable of,” Hanji asked. There was no doubt in that; Levi was more than competent enough to take down a lank college student. “Did you at least get a good look at him? We’ll file a report.”

“No need,” Levi intervened, settling the bandage strip on the table and observed it like it was some sort of test subject. What that poor kid didn’t know, was that the cloth was translucent on one side and seemingly opaque on the other. So while he was doing all of his monkey business, thinking he could get away with it, Levi was silently amusing himself with the boy’s enthusiastic flailing. Too bad he played along and closed his eyes that one time—couldn’t catch what his face looked like. All he managed to make out was a blur of brown hair and tanned skin.

Good enough.

“I’ll take care of him myself.”

.-.

When intermission was over and Eren slithered back to his spot in the front row, he was briefly questioned by his friends of his disappearance. Things got too messy and in the end, they didn’t get to meet any of the band members. Choosing to stay silent, Eren focused on the concert, its second half starting.

The crowd went wild when No-Name appeared again, and Eren hollered along when Levi’s deep, roaring voice asked if they were ready. Cue music. He took notice how Levi kept turning his head, as if scanning the place. His face was locked towards Eren’s direction and the brunet cheered when Levi started walking their way.

When his part ended and Hanji’s solo began, Levi panted a few good breathes before he crooned, his husky voice melting into the microphone.

“I hope all you cretins have clean hands.” The audience was confused by this. Levi turned his head towards Eren and he couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes pinned at him. A shiver ran down his spine as he locked his gaze on the attractive singer.

“Catch me.”

Was his only warning before No-Name’s lead vocalist turned around and fell back towards the crowd, his hands up in the air. Realising where he was going to land, Eren opened his arms just in time to capture Levi, his hands sprawled against the muscular spread of Levi’s back. The audience went wild, but there was no deafening screams entering Eren’s ear. No-Name’s music fell into the background as all he could make out was the heavy pounding in his ears.

Was that for Eren, Levi’s order. Was that specifically for Eren, or was it all just a coincidence?

His hopeful prayers were heard when he felt a light brush against his wrist and he looked to see a thin pale hand slip a small note into his. The vocalist was surfing farther away into the crowd, but he was all forgotten momentarily as Eren stared at the note.

_Stay after the show. I’ll be waiting for your input._

Heart swelling with warmth and excitement, Eren pocketed the dear note safely into his zippered pocket.

Eren held the biggest, goofiest, dumbest smile for the rest of the night.

(and perhaps, morning?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrim fabric is, i think, the closest material where it is see-through on one side and opaque-looking on the other. i reckon no-name use similar material like scrim for their bandages. i think i did both catch me and caught in the act? not sure..


	4. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospital visits weren’t so dull when you have a spirited boy to always keep company with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: fireflies  
> platonic(?), friendship, innocent naïve stuff, 1800w

There was a room down the hall that was placed right beside the floor balcony. It was a lot more spacious and acquired more windows than most. Its outside view stretched around the corners of the building and captured an entire stretch of the Grand River flowing from east to west. Mornings were bright and fresh, evenings were spectacular and full.

One particular individual held occupancy often in that room. A young spirited boy just shy of thirteen years, with endless energy that lit up the room with his wild laughter and a matching temper to go with. The nurses knew him well, for the child had a weak body and visited the hospital almost every week.

For someone so alone, so sick, so trapped in the cushions of his bed, Levi didn’t understand how he could still possess such vitality. The boy was amidst a constant mess of thinly tangled plastic tubes, his arm seemingly forever attached to the clear cold bags holding liquids that apparently were to keep him healthy.

He happened to come at the exact moment, when the nurse was setting up another IV for the boys. Levi stood by the door and craned his neck as far as he could to watch the process. The boy braved a strong face and fought down his wince when the needle pricked through his skin and slid under.

“It doesn’t hurt,” the brunet called out, his excitement spiking upon spotting a newcomer. “If that’s what you’re wondering. I’m actually used to it by now. The first few times I didn’t even want to see it go through. Now I think it’s sort of calming.”

Levi flashed him a turned-off look. “You’re weird.”

(READ MORE)

A curt laugh ran bells in the room. “That’s what hospitals do to you. You can come in, you know, I don’t bite.”

And that was the first time Levi stepped into the room.

Grabbing a seat beside the bed, he took in the young boy’s relaxed form. He had pulled out a book, one about the science of bugs and casually flipped through its pages. They engaged in small talk, learning each other’s names and what business they had in this dreary place. Eren was more amazed by the fact that Levi started high school than anything; the stars in his eyes startled Levi and he felt compelled to reassure Eren that he’d be back to school in no time.

“Not so sure about that, I might repeat a year,” Eren disclosed. “Too many absent days and not enough hours in class.”

In an attempt to cheer him up, Levi casually remarked that he wasn’t missing much.

“I’m not missing much here either. Having a weak immune sucks balls—either I’m hot with a fever, coughing up bronchitis, or having troubles digesting.”

Despite such a gloomy topic, Levi admired the way Eren kept up with his humour and spirits. He was a strong kid, this Eren.

When they quieted down, Eren returned to his book. It was a comfortable moment; the silent trees swaying in the wind outside were filled in by machine hums and beeps, bustling crowd working down the hallway whispered noises in the background. Levi noted how Eren stayed longer on one particular page and his silent question was soon answered when Eren spoke up.

“You know why they’re called lightning bugs? When a storm happens and lightning strikes down to Earth, that light has nowhere to go. So fireflies wait until the storm has passed and comes out to collect the light. They’re personally responsible for picking after thunderstorms.”

Eren observed him intently before breaking into a goofy smile. “At least, that was my theory seven years ago. Armin corrected my hypothesis long since—something about bio-luma-luma reactions.”

Levi disagreed. “What’s wrong with a little magic and imagination?”

The young boy thought long at this question and looked out the window in a wistful gaze. A glossy sheen of green reflected unknown emotions that was layered deep beneath his mask, too deep—difficult—to peel away. He clicked his tongue and blew out a short whistle.

“They lead you into dark places where you never want to come out.”

.-.

Hospital visits became a little less dreary.

Levi adored his sick mother but there was something about the antiseptic smell and long grey hallways that drained his joy out. Fortunately, she was placed in the room right across Eren’s. Two large steps landed Levi into the warm glow of a sunlit place entirely unsuited in this cold vicinity. He was becoming a frequent returnee, Eren had joked, the other being his mom.

Levi saw no amusement in the claim, his expression sullen and eyes away from the boy. There were days when Eren wasn’t there, the bed neatly folded and empty. And despite the fact that he was relieved to know the boy didn’t get sick again, he was tinged with the tiniest dose of disappointment.  He could very well read his novels and finish homework in the comfort of his own home. He’d rather be in the company of Eren’s babbling.

How quickly had this ball of sunshine latched onto his heart.

“Look at this one!”

Levi raised his eyes from his homework to the tablet screen. It displayed a gorgeous photo of fireflies illuminating a dark field. Photoshop was no doubt involved, but the raven-haired teen kept his lips locked so not to extinguish the spark in Eren’s eyes.

“It’s said that fireflies light their tails to attract the opposite sex. I imagine it to be some kind of competition—who can shine the brightest. And once they’ve found their mate, every different couple develops their own pattern of glow so the hubby and wifey can recognize each other!” The brunet hugged himself in a display of affection. “The ones here are synchronous fireflies—they light up together at the same time. Imagine that…a river of gold.”

He turned towards the windows, eyes glimmering under the orange sunset. “I’d love to see that.”

“See what?” asked Levi.

“The Lightshow. Every year during this time, mating season happens for fireflies and they light up for two weeks or so. Absolutely magical.”

Levi witnessed for the first time a flicker of misery flash along the edges of his green irises. A sneeze broke him out of his trance and he sighed with longing.

“Don’t think I’ll be able to go into the forest-park. Mom and the nurses won’t allow me.”

Contemplating on what to say next, Levi reached up and pinched Eren lightly on the cheek. “Cheer up, champ. You’ll see them next year, when you’re healthier.”

Eren’s eyes lit up with hope. “With you?”

Levi shrugged.

A year was a long time.

When their talk died down, Levi returned to the monstrosity of his homework. On the side of his notes, he quickly scribbled down:

‘ _light show – lights up to find mate’_

.-.

When Eren came back the following week, this time with a severe case of stomach flu, he was disappointing in the absence of a certain gray-eyed teenager. It wasn’t only the first night, but the many after his initial admittance to the hospital. Maybe Levi’s mother was finally better and he had no longer a purpose to come here.

It made the twelve year-old’s chest throb uncomfortably. Those periods alone in the room when his mother wasn’t with him suddenly felt copiously longer and all Eren could do was helplessly stare out into the darkness that encompassed his view. There was a ghost glow in the shadows, no doubt, he knew, were from the fireflies putting on a show.

Tonight, he had forgotten to ask for the curtains to be drawn.

A light knock broke his thoughts and he looked to the door with slight curiousity. It was past visiting hours and he had been already checked up.  With a feeble ‘come in’, Eren watched as the heavy door slide open and gave way to a faint glow of greenish-yellow light.

At first, it was hard to see in the piercing glare. When Eren’s eyes adjusted, he instinctively sat up with an energetic wave flowing into his bloodstream. There stood Levi, holding two glowing jars of glimmering bugs floating aimlessly. He was watching Eren with an odd intensity, settling the jars on the ground before warning him.

“Ready?”

For what, Eren wanted to ask, but Levi was already twisting the caps off and out flew the fireflies.

Sweet silence filled the room as a private light show emerged. Little dots, flickering in slow motion, travelled long distances in the air. Almost like shimmering stars in the sky, the room became an embodiment of the universe, and Eren was right in the center of it all. His heart was heavy, chest was brimming with emotions. His eyes were everywhere and his smile wasn’t big enough to capture the swelling joy inside.

With glee, Eren looked to Levi and found him holding another object in his hands. A flashlight pointed towards him. Seconds later, the flashlight started to flicker. At first, the boy thought there was something wrong but one questioning gaze at Levi’s peaceful façade and he understood.

Levi was signalling him. Like fireflies would.

And along with the brilliance warming up the atmosphere, Eren bloomed with the sun.

Now at such a young age, the boy wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. But you know what, they would figure it out. A month with the stoic teen may be short to some, but there existed a compelling urge to trust Levi. Eren was safe with the older boy.

His boyish chuckles were light and bubbly, came straight from the heart.

And Levi offered his own little curve on the lips. Didn’t matter if he got in major trouble with the hospital staff later on, having broken in and letting in wildlife in a patient’s room. Eren’s spirited laughter rang through his memory.

Well worth it.

.-.

Days later, when Levi’s behaviour was excused with a bit of Eren’s pleading, the two boys spent some time developing their own unique light sequence.

A signalling pattern only they knew.

.-.-.-.

_Buzzing like, neon lights;_  
Fireflies, day and night;  
Can you feel my love?  
—Neon Lights (N. Beddingfield)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i feel as if my writing’s depleting with every passing day. shoulda prepared better... and yes, it is very possible to be perpetually sick. eren's 'light-show' is referred to [this](http://www.timesfreepress.com/news/news/story/2012/jun/04/love-is-in-the-air/79487/).


	5. Let it Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will stand by and watch. He will not detain, will not tame, will not control the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: storm
> 
> canon, reflective/introspective(?)

There is a storm in his eyes.

A dark cloud looming over the centre of his irises, forcing upon a predator’s focus. It shakes, convulses, threatens to spill. A growing cell rapidly swirling in irate heat and bitter cold. Feral, impervious, untouchable; it is a wild surge of basic instincts driven by vengeance and vigilance.

It does not roar, it does not disturb. An astute state of mind, the beast stalks in the shadows. It holds itself back, waits for the right opportunity to strike. It remains hidden, unknowing, ignorant for the unsuspecting game to topple over and fall.

The silence before the storm.

It watches. It teases. It amuses itself.

Because there will be a limit.

Already by the green horizon, a thin line of grey is ruling, brimming over the edges of consciousness and control. Soundless, it creeps in. Takes over. Unnoticed by most. Only when you feel a familiar calidity suffocating your lungs, a darkening terror visible over your head that you finally acknowledge—

—a storm is coming.

Shut your windows, lock your doors. Cover yourselves with safety and protection. Hide behind the shields of those pigs who arm themselves with military glory. Pray to your gods, cry for hope and mercy.

Beg for survival.

Because the storm has arrived.

And Levi will do nothing to prevent it.

Let it rain. Let it drench this basket of flesh and seep out bad blood that has long infected the system. Roar into the hearts and strike into the minds of the unforgiving. Repugnant scums. Filth. Sweet them with a force that defies human strength. Wash them away, cleanse this tainted world.

And Levi will watch. He will do. But he will not detain the storm, will not tame, will not control. He will let the storm take over, indulge in the raw energy pulsing beside him. He will not _stop_ Eren. Not this time.

And never will he do so again.

He feels a warm huff blow at his legs. Levi looks ahead, the elite soldier steady and sharp for battle. The loud heartbeat against his palm channels into his own rhythm, his bloodstream pumping with purpose.

A mutual understanding, a shared ideal, a synchronized cadence in mind and body. An intimate connection.

There is a storm in Eren Jaeger’s eyes. But a calm core—the eye of the storm soothes and Levi is placed dead in the middle. They form an invincible bond.

“Ready, Eren?” Levi tugs the thick lock of hair of his companion.

The titan huffs through his nose, steam scorching out in taunting promise, and Levi stares ahead with full intent.

“Unleash hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: one of my personal favourites for ereri-week. i have no doubts that they can create a strong, reliable, invincible, and indestructible bond.
> 
> decided to skip day 5 and 7, sorry guys. totally run dry of creativity and energy from ereri week...should've prepared better. thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> more on [tumblr](http://no-other-words.tumblr.com/masterficlist).


End file.
